


First Kiss Drabbles

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: Just a few scenarios of how Newt and Tina's first kiss might have happened. Some of them may be technically longer than drabble length, but you get the point. Enjoy!





	1. The Patronus

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Two shouts mingled as two massive silver Thunderbirds erupted into the encroaching darkness, driving the terror away. They remained floating around for a few minutes after the danger had passed, before circling each other and then drifting away together, wings touching the way humans might hold hands. 

The witch and wizard stared curiously after the identical silver forms they had just produced. What are the odds, Tina thought, before turning to her companion; it sure was interesting, to say the least. But Newt looked positively stunned. Tina wondered if that had been his first patronus...but no, he was quite a capable wizard, and besides, he’d encountered lethifolds, surely he’d produced a patronus many times. So why was he so…

“That’s-that’s not a dragon,” he stammered, still looking at the distant Thunderbird pair sailing away into the night, “it’s always been a dragon.”

“It’s very unusual for a patronus to change,” said Tina in what she hoped was a matter-of-fact voice, but it was taking all of her power to keep it steady while her heart pounded out of her chest. “Usually, it’s due to a major shock or trauma. Or...or…”

“I know,” Newt breathed in barely a whisper, finally looking at her and making direct eye contact. He laced his fingers through hers and they each took a step closer. They could barely hear anything beyond the blood pounding in their ears. They locked eyes, and it happened so quickly that they never really did sort out who moved first; the witch and wizard simultaneously embraced each other tightly and their lips met. They stood there, so wrapped up in each other it was hard to tell when one ended and the other began, their lips locked fiercely, unable to get enough now that this moment had finally come.

When they finally parted, they looked at each other, both beaming, partly from disbelief, but mostly from sheer happiness. They looked back in the direction in which their matching patronuses had drifted, but they were already gone. They turned back toward each other, still smiling, and kissed once more. It was every bit as passionate as the first one had been, but didn’t last quite as long. They did need to get going, after all. But they held hands and found several small moments in which to steal more kisses the entire way back.


	2. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some adorkable Newt here!

“You see, creatures have all sorts of tools at their disposal for attracting a mate,” Newt said animatedly as he strolled with Tina through Central Park discussing his book, now that she’d had a chance to read it since he gave it to her yesterday. 

 

“For example,” he continued, “in many of the avian species, the males have brightly colored feathers for the purpose of attracting a mate,” and he unconsciously gestured to his own blue coat, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Tina.

 

“The mammalian creatures have mating calls and mating dances,” he continued, and once again, unconsciously, he made a gesture that emphasized the point, skipping his feet for just a second as though beginning a dance. Tina noticed, and her heart skipped a beat and she felt billywigs beating madly in her stomach. But she let Newt continue. 

 

“Humans, of course, have their own rituals and seek to attract by impressing, but it’s never quite as simple as bold colors or dances…” he trailed off and met Tina’s eyes for a second before bashfully looking away.

 

“Newt, are you trying to ask me to be your mate?” Tina asked, unable to prevent a giggle from escaping because of how adorably eccentric this blue-coated, messy-haired wizard was.  _ I so hope that that’s exactly what he’s attempting to do here _ …

 

He looked up again blushing and looked down at his shoes.  _ In for knut, I suppose. _ “Well, in a word, yes,” he mumbled, “yes, I am asking you to be my mate. I mean not literally...Well, I mean, I do mean literally, you’re very beautiful, but not yet, only when...oh bugger, please don’t think me crass, I’m just trying to say…”

 

Tina was laughing now, but from genuine happiness, not mockery. She took his hands in his and drew him close and said, “Newt, I am so happy you asked. I would very much like to be your mate!” Then, she softly touched her lips to his. It was very light, and only for a few moments, but there it was. Newt was stunned, but then looked her in the eye and grinned before kissing her right back. 

  
  



	3. We May

“So how long are you here for?” Tina asked, clutching the book he had just sailed across the Atlantic to personally give her.

“Not long enough, sadly,” he said standing up and strolling toward the window, “but there’s something I’d like to ask you. I understand if you can’t or don’t want to, but it really would mean a lot...I have about two weeks of book signings and speaking engagements lined up when I get back to England that I’m very much dreading and...and…”

He took a deep breath, turned back around to face Tina, and continued, “Would you like to accompany me? Again, I totally understand-”

Tina jumped up to stand next to him. “I’d love to!” she exclaimed, “I mean, I need to put in a request for some time off, so I can’t promise, but I do have a lot accrued, I think they’ll approve it...but yes! Yes, I want to come!”

“Tina, you’ve no idea how much this means to me,” he said excitedly, and then before he could engage the filter between his brain and his mouth, “I could kiss you!” 

As soon as it registered that he’d just said that out loud, he looked away, horrified with himself, and began to try to mumble his way out of this blunder, “I could...I mean, I’d like to...I’d...may I? I mean we me...may we?” 

And while still looking down to avoid Tina’s eyes, he felt a soft touch of lips to his cheek, and the unmistakable sound of her saying “we may.” 

He looked up in relief, and then scooped her in his arms and kissed her soundly. Tina threw her arms around Newt and sighed into the kiss. Yes, a trip to England was definitely in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, couldn't help referencing Frozen here :-) You may now throw tomatoes.


	4. That Escalated Quickly (continuation of We May)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for the M rating. No smut, but very obvious what happens here ;-)

They broke the kiss, but continued to hold each other and gaze adoringly into each other’s eyes. They kissed again. And then again. And again. The kisses became more intense and sloppy, less chaste, their breathing heavier. Lips began to move away from each other toward jaws, necks, collarbones. Hands began to move too. 

 

They stumbled into Tina’s room, kissing too frantically to walk or even breathe properly. Tina tugged Newt’s bowtie loose, and he opened several buttons on his shirt, all while continuing to kiss. Between kisses and whispered adorations, they tugged at each other’s clothing, resorting to spells when various garments got stuck. Finally, when the last items of clothing fell away, two wands clattered to the floor as the witch and wizard collapsed into the bed together, still kissing and touching and murmuring…

 

He woke up to the late afternoon sunlight filtering in through the blinds, casting long shadows around the room and illuminating specks of dust in the air. She was still sleeping, curled beside him. He stared awkwardly at the ceiling. What had he done? How had he lost control like that? As much as he’d enjoyed it, he felt like very much a cad. Newt Scamander may not have understood humans all that well, but even he knew that, unless you were paying for it, you were supposed to at least get to know each other a bit first before doing  _ that.  _

 

Tina stirred and stretched under the blanket. “I’m so sorry, Tina. I hope you can forgive me...” he started.

 

“What for?” asked Tina, genuinely confused.

“For-for losing control like that,” Newt stammered, “we just had our first kiss, and though we’ve corresponded for four months, we’ve only actually known each other in person for less than two weeks, and I’m sorry if I pushed things too far…”

 

“Newt,” Tina interrupted, “you’ve got nothing to apologize for! I lost control as much as you. And I willingly consented along each step of the way. Admittedly, you’re right that maybe it wasn’t so responsible to move along so quickly, and...Oh Mercy Lewis! I didn’t take any precautions…”

 

Newt sat bolt upright, and stared at Tina wide-eyed, “I am SO sorry Tina, I know you said not to be, but I can’t believe how foolish I was not to think about what the consequences might be for you...I swear Tina, if anything comes of this, I will take full responsibility for my part…” 

 

“It’s OK, Newt, really,” she replied, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder, “and thank you for that, I always knew you were a real decent fella. But it probably won’t happen. Anyway, yeah, we were a bit stupid just now, and maybe we should hold off a bit before a second time, but hey, I guess we’re definitely a couple now, right?”

 

“Oh, absolutely!” exclaimed Newt with a wide grin. He took her other hand and leaned in for another kiss.

 

“Wait!” Tina stopped him, “we just agreed that it wasn’t very smart of us, what we did this afternoon. Perhaps we should get our clothes back on before kissing again,” she smirked at him.

 

“A capital idea, love,” agreed Newt, as he started reaching around for his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little ramblings! Also, in case you're wondering, Tina does not get pregnant from this. So no sequel.


End file.
